You are the Quarry
by Elyndys
Summary: WolframYuuri. Challenge set for V-day - involving a yaoi manga. grin


Title: You are the Quarry

Author: Elyndys

Fandom: Kyou Kara Maou

Pairing: Wolfram/Yuuri

Rating: PG?

Warnings: Slightly saucy implications.

Notes: For my V-day challenge two weeks ago! ' athousandwinds suggested this, so I hope it's OK for you:D Title is taken from Morrissey's last album, lol, cos I couldn't think of anything at all. '

You are the Quarry

Yuuri sighed. Curse his helpful nature! Of course, when his cousin had asked if he would pick up some manga for her next time he was in the bookshop, he was only too happy to agree.

It was only when he'd paid for the thing and was idly flicking through it that he realised exactly what he'd agreed to.

"Ehhh! This is…" he blushed furiously, shoving it into his bag. He knew, in theory, that that was the sort of thing some girls liked, but… his cousin was only 14! Ever since Yuuri turned 16, he thought she'd been treating him nicely – she'd obviously been working up to this! Letting him make a fool of himself, buying those sorts of manga… He cringed; now the pretty young girl who worked in the shop probably thought he was… like that. He sighed. That must've been why she'd smiled so brightly at him. After all – of course – she was probably like his cousin, and got some kind of kick out of… boys who liked boys. He'd almost dared to think she'd been flirting, just a little – but eh really didn't let his mind dwell on such considerations. After all, if Wolfram could detect such things when they didn't exist, he'd hit the roof if they actually did!

He gave a humourless laugh, struck by the complicated irony of a girl flirting with him because she thought he liked boys, and him trying to convince her otherwise – whilst still trying to keep this secret from his male fiancé.

"I don't have a hope, do I?" Yuuri was so lost in his own misery that he didn't notice himself wandering into the path of a speeding cyclist until the very last moment. And by that time, his only means of escape was a mad dash to the side… where, as Yuuri's luck would have it, he couldn't avoid an encounter with a tasteful water feature, paid for from public donations… and so, the inevitable happened.

When he opened his eyes and saw the now-familiar sight of the huge bath in the palace, he realised he had somehow managed to hang onto his bag, and was still clutching it protectively.

"Oh, crap! There are textbooks in there!"

Simultaneous shouts of "Yuuri!" and "Heika!" made him sit up like a shot, turning to see two figures bearing down on him.

"Heika! Welcome back! Now let's get you out of those wet things…"

Gunter may have been oblivious to the glare Wolfram was giving them, but Yuuri wasn't. He swallowed nervously.

"Er, thanks Gunter, I'll, er, be OK…" Practice had made him quicker at dodging his advisor, and he made a hasty retreat to his room, swiftly beginning to change into dry clothes. No amount of practice, though, could give him enough skill to evade Wolfram, so he sighed, resigned to having a companion, and got ready for the onslaught he was sure to face.

He was surprised when it didn't come.

"Wolfram, you're quiet," he began, turning to investigate. "What are – ah!"

Wolfram was curiously picking over the contents of Yuuri's bag.

"Wolfram! Can't a guy get any privacy round here!" He tried to gather his things up, but they were, by now, spread all over the floor.

Wolfram was leafing through a soggy text book with an air of slight disdain. "Your language is so… ugly-looking. All choppy and scratchy."

Yuuri snatched the book away. "Only you could use my own language to point out yet another of my inadequacies! Come on, help me get these dried out! Maybe Anissina has an invention we can use…"

Grumbling, Wolfram picked up a handful of papers and they set off in search of help.

"Ah, I'm so relieved! I thought I was going to have to pay for those textbooks," Yuuri mused to himself as he carried them back to his room. For once, Anissina had been a great help – though he wasn't going to say those exact words out loud. She'd likely take offence at the "for once", before taking the rest as a green light for future projects. Yuuri knew Gwendal wouldn't thank him for that.

It was late evening now, the majority of the rest of the day spent catching up with affairs in Shin Makoku and official business. "I wonder where Wolfram went to, anyway?"

Opening the door to his room, though, it no longer surprised him to see someone already in his bed. More unusually, though, Wolfram was still awake.

"Oh, here you are. What are you reading?"

When Wolfram looked up, he had such a look on his face that Yuuri dropped all the books he was holding and took a step back, not knowing whether to bolt, or just laugh, because the only other option was to cry. He felt like the proverbial rabbit in the headlights, and he was sure he looked like it as well – or, at least, this world's equivalent.

"Yuuri!"

He cringed. Wolfram was still looking at him in a way he wasn't sure he was familiar with.

"Ehehehe… ah – "

"All this time you've been misleading us! Making us think that relationships between men are so rare in your world!"

Yuuri blinked. "…What!" He looked more carefully at what Wolfram was holding – the yaoi manga! He must've missed it in his hurry to get everything collected up and dried!

His jaw dropped, and he felt his cheeks colour. "I-i-it's not what you think! That's not mine! It's just a story…"

Wolfram was still… looking at him. Yuuri got the feeling he hadn't even heard his protestations. "I can't read the words, but the pictures are very easy to understand. Very… interesting."

Yuuri shifted from foot to foot uneasily. He couldn't have said how he thought Wolfram would react in such a situation… but he would never have predicted this! Wolfram was… calm, which was in itself unusual, but he was also kind of… smirking, and he was watching Yuuri kind of out of the corner of his eyes…

Yuuri didn't feel like a rabbit in the headlights anymore. He felt like a rabbit that had been cornered by a fox – a hungry one.

He gulped.

"What's the matter, Yuuri?" Wolfram smiled, and for some reason, that made Yuuri even more nervous. "Aren't you going to come to bed?"

END


End file.
